thalianfandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Hollister
Mia Hollister '(b. June 6, 1996) is one of Arcadia's friends at the Academy. She is a Terra. Before coming to the Academy in the same year as Arcadia, she lived in London and trained at the Royal Ballet Academy. Her dream is to be a Prima ballerina, as she jokes with Arcadia: ''" I don't want to really be a Prima Terra, Arcadia. Too much danger. No, I want to be a Prima ballerina." Early Life Mia was born in London, raised in London, and wants to live in London. She was born Mia Elise Hollister, and dances by the name '''Mia Adler, to Samuel Hollister and Judith Adler, who were both dancers and not afflicted with the Academy in any way. She is the oldest of three children, her siblings being twin boys, born in 2001. She was born with perfect proportions for ballet and was trained in elite institutions since she could walk. At age 9, she auditioned for four ballet schools: The Australian Academy of Ballet, The Royal Ballet, The New York City Balltet, and the Moscow Ballet School. She got into all four, but ended up choosing The Royal Ballet, where she had been training since. Both her little brothers are also dancers in ballet, but in contemporary ballet. Mia is also good at contemporary, hip hop, and jazz. At age 13, before she went to the Academy, she auditioned for the role of Clara in the Nutcracker for the Royal Ballet. She got the role of second understudy, but on tour she gets to dance the role once in New York, where Arcadia happens to see her. Instead of a Guide coming to her, a letter arrives from the Norfolk Academy of the Gifted saying that she has been accepted, where she will continue her training under dancing idol Lina May Trousseau during the summers. Excited at this opportunity, Mia accepts, unbeknownst to her that even though she will be trained under Lina May Trousseau, she will also be trained in the elements. Year 1 Mia meets Arcadia on the train ride to the Academy. Wanting to make conversation, she asks Arcadia questions, but Arcadia doensn't get it and continues to read. Mia gives up, although after meeting Brooke Winslet (her roomate) and Relationships Nick Cavanaugh - Mia's boyfriend. She has known him since she was 14, and they started dating soon after. He is an aspiring dance choreographer. Nick is the only boyfriend Mia has ever had. Before he started dating Mia, Nick was known to 'play the field' because he cycled through many girlfriends. Because of his looks and popularity, he could almost always get any girl he wanted. When he first met Mia, she was more focused on ballet than boyfriends, so he saw it as a challenge. However, as he got to know her better, he started to fall in love with her. Mia, still focusing on ballet, began to be won over by Nick. They have been dating ever since. However, a few days after their first date, she catches him kissing another girl. Devastated and heartbroken, as well as stressed for the upcoming National Ballet Competition, she stops eating and focuses on ballet. Because of her low blood sugar and her overwork, she collapses about a week before the competition. The Board of the Royal Ballet School let her to compete as long as she rests and eats beforehand. Nick, feeling responsible after, goes to visit Mia. She tells him that it isn't like her to eat, just as a combination of everything going on in her life she just got really stressed. They share a kiss and get back together. They haven't broken up since. At the masked Ball, Mia is asked why she didn't invite a date, since her boyfriend would never find out. She remarks that unlike someone she knows, she doesn't like to play the field. (This reminds her later of when she asked Nick why they were together so long, and Nick states that it is because Mia was the first girl that he actually loved.) Arcadia Syrene - One of Mia's best friends. Moose Wind - Another one of Mia's best friends. They have a smoothie business together, called SmoothTheRoom. Brooke Winslet -Mia's friend, up until she betrayed them. Mia, out of all the girls, still feels like she is friends with her and wants them to be friends again. Category:Characters